Cassegrain telescopes typically include a combination of two mirrors, a primary mirror that is concave, and a secondary mirror that is convex. Light is typically received at the primary mirror, which may be parabolic, and reflected to the secondary mirror, which is typically hyperbolic. The secondary mirror typically reflects the light back through a cavity between the two mirrors, and the light exits the cavity through a hole in the primary mirror. Image formation is completed at a point behind the primary mirror by using an eyepiece or a camera, for example. Some Cassegrain-class designs have included a primary mirror that is hyperbolic for the purpose of increased performance. The two-reflection Cassegrain telescope has the advantage of a longer focal length, corresponding to slower optics, to achieve a telephoto effect. In particular, the reflection from the convex secondary mirror adds to the telephoto effect by increasing focal length of the system. Cassegrain telescopes, therefore, with a single reflection from each of the primary and secondary mirrors, can provide a smaller overall telescope length than would otherwise be possible with a given focal length and telephoto effect.